Quests/Return to Stineford
Return to Stineford Deal with politics, both religious and secular. (3 sticks) : The meetings are explained here. : The Gathering of the data is detailed here. : The location of the Incubus King has its own quest. : The meeting happens at the end of the Return to Stineford section of the game. : The clearing of the mine implies a mini-dungeon. The details can be found in Aka's quest. : The options to take out the drunks from the unnamed bar's nearby area are in the meetings section too. Mismanaged funds Investigate Sarai's hunch that local funds have been mismanaged. (1 stick) Start this quest by talking with SaraiYou gain relationship points with her. in her room in the Blue Rose and choose the option Local concerns. She will send you to meet her contact in the Crimson Cape. You will receive a key to a Church warehouse. Visit the building (don't forget to open the chest, just in case) and go the the top left room to find the clues. After you share your findings with Sarai, there are some RP gains: * Sarai. * Carina. * Vhala. This quest can only be solved in the meeting with Annah. The Gilded Lily Find a way to shut down the corrupt inn for good. (1 stick) Start this quest by visiting the Inn. Megail will mention that Patrici is investigating the matter. Meet her in the Pale Orchid. She directs to you the closed shop in the suburbs. Go there and intercept the meeting. When the party has all information needed, go to the Merchant Pass (the middle road to Yhilin) and intercept the contact. A bunch of Simon's companions will be glad about ending this quest: * Yarra. * Aka. * Qum. * saner-Altina. * Carina. * Megail. * Hilstara. * Sarai. * Uyae. * Elleani. * Vhala. As it happens with the previous quest, this one is solved at the end of the section. Tracking an Incubus King Find and destroy the Incubus King rumored to be in Stineford. (1 stick) Once you have talked with the Duke and his son, visit the farm. Control the roaming orcs and visit the house building (you cannot enter the other buildings). After the ogre escapes, go to the road to the Feroholm map to catch him. Once you're done with the scene, you can finally locate the Incubus King by visiting the Devil Pass (the right road to Yhilin). He is hidden in a lateral corridor, but you shouldn't have any trouble finding him. The fight shouldn't be specially difficult. In any case he is weak against Thunder and Anti-Sex, so between Robin and Vhala, you can easily win this one. You get 3333 EXP and 3,000 Sx for your efforts. Aka's Request Help Aka create a knife worthy of her. (2 sticks) This quest can be started even if you didn't complete the equally named quest back in chapter 1. At this point in the game, this quest is still in progress. So far you can only locate the right smith. Find the right smith The first step is to speak with the blacksmith (it's required that you invest in his store first, you can do it if you have the ProN needed: 200,000 at hand, otherwise you will have the chance to advance in this section after we receive the first profit round in chapter 5). He will mention, without specifics, that he is looking for new challenges. To advance in this endeavor you have to purify the mine. Surprisingly that requires that you visit it. Sadly, it's not that easy as to defeat the monsters inside. You need to visit the section of the Tower associated to the place. The enemies are not a joke: There are various chests in the dungeon with 1,260 Sx in total plus a Staff of Stone. To leave the dungeon, you have to defeat the bossThis action activates the cleanse switch.. Now you can speak with the blacksmith to finish this part of the quest. Category:Guides